Chapter 285
Chapter 285 is titled "Capriccio". Cover Page Volume: 30 Pg.: 187 Ace's Great Blackbeard Search Vol. 12: A feast in the Marine cafeteria!! Short Summary The Straw Hats and Aisa reunite in the ruins of the Golden City. Enel fixes the Ark Maxim. More Skypieans are seen evacuating. Luffy draws closer towards the Golden Bell. Enel begins a Thunder Storm over Sky Island. Long Summary Usopp yells in horror as he freefalls from the Ark Maxim, Sanji's unconscious body in tow. They land on a layer of clouds, not too far from Nami's location. She sees them land and calls out to her crewmates. Although Usopp lands headfirst and buried into the clouds, he is delighted to know that Nami is ok upon hearing her voice. Ignoring Usopp's own predicament, she sees Sanji's unconscious body and apologizes for all the trouble that she caused them. Pointing out the giant beanstalk in their area, Nami deduces that they must be on the clouds above Shandora. She points out that Zoro is still at the ruins. Convinced that there is no longer a safe place anywhere on Skypiea, she urges Usopp to get on her waver so that they may find the rest of the crew. Aboard the Ark Maxim, several systems begin to rupture thanks to Sanji's sabotage. Enel curses the pirates for their meddling, but quickly finds solace in the ship's numerous backup systems. He specifically notes a set of extinct Jet Dials from his hometown of Birka, and states they should be more than enough to keep the ship airborne. He also begins to power up the ship using his own electrical abilities. At another location in Upper Yard, Aisa carries an unconscious Pierre while trying to direct Luffy in Enel's direction. With the large golden ball still molted on his arm, Luffy decides to move forward by rolling on the ball, much to Aisa's annoyance. They are heading for the beanstalk as well, as Aisa continues to remind Luffy that he is breaking things. When they arrive at Shandora, they are shocked to see that Robin, Zoro, Chopper, and Wyper are no longer there. Aisa concludes that they found a way to climb up, to Luffy's suprise. Aisa then tearfully asks Luffy if Sky Island is going to be destroyed. Robin notices the Maxim flying overhead, now fully convinced that Enel will be heading for the Golden Belfry. Just as she begins to wonder about the crew's whereabouts, Luffy tosses Aisa and Pierre down to her. She catches them using her Devil Fruit ability, which greatly shocks Aisa. Robin attempts to inquire about the ball of gold on Luffy's arm, but Luffy instead asks Robin to confirm that Enel is headed for the golden bell. Once she does, Luffy frantically begins climbing further up the beanstalk in pursuit of Enel. Robin turns her attention to Aisa and inquires about the location of the rest of the Straw Hats. Just as Aisa begins to note that Nami may no longer be on the Maxim, Nami arrives with Usopp and Sanji's unconscious body. Nami asks Aisa about Luffy's whereabouts, as Usopp notes the unconcious bodies ot Zoro, Chopper, Wyper, and Gan Fall. As Usopp points out that they need to be leaving quickly, Nami proposes that the rest of the Straw Hats get to the Going Merry while she chases down Luffy. On Angel Island, the White Berets continue to frantically evacuate the citizens. They have run out of ships, and must now use dial boats. Realizing the dial boats may not have enough capacity for everyone as well, the captain stresses that it doesn't matter how, but they must get everyone to safety. Again aboard the Maxim, Enel notes that he has finally gotten the ship working again. The Shandian Chieftain continues to get his own people to safety, after being reminded that Aisa and Wyper are still away from the village. Aboard the Merry, Conis notes that the wind has stopped. Suddenly, a lightning bolt strikes a tree and causes it to fall over in flames. This is followed up by several strikes in different places, as lightning begins to rain down on the island. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *The Straw Hats reunite at the Golden City Ruins. *Despite Sanji sabotaging the ships's systems, Enel deploys a few backup tactics to keep the ship afloat. This includes his own electric Devil Fruit abilities. **Enel reveals that his hometown Birka also used dials for practical purposes. The Jet Dials he uses on the Ark Maxim are now extinct. *Luffy begins climbing the beanstalk in pursuit of Enel. *The Straw Hats resolve to get back to the Going Merry, while Nami alone chases down Luffy. *The White Berets help evacuate the people of Angel Island, deciding to resort to Dial Boats. *Enel finally commences "Deathpeia", causing destruction with several lightning bolts raining down on Sky Island. *Returning to the music-themed chapters, the term "Capriccio" refers to a piece of music that is free in form, and has a very lively tempo. They are often characterized as fast, lively, and virtuosic in nature. As an adverb, the term "A Capriccio" is used when the performer uses whatever tempo and expression they please. This is likely a reference to the way in which Enel has to directly improvise his destruction plan in light of the Straw Hat's meddling. Characters Anime Episode *Episode 186 (p. 2-19) Site Navigation ca:Capítol 285 it:Capitolo 285